sirenbloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Monroe
Bella Monroe is the daugter of Sam Monroe and Melissa Gale. She is shown to be quite crafty throughout the game, as well as intelligent. She finds her way to the Irazu church where she sees her Mom and Dad. She then knocks on the window but, her parents see her as a shibito with the Maggot Shibito behind her. She is then seen in a house as a brain shibito, where her mom, Melissa, protects her from Howard by shooting him with a pistol. Before time rewinds they get a breif visit from her dad, Sam, who is now a Spider Shibito. When time rewinds, Melissa finds Bella in the Saiga Hospital. When Melissa turns the power on Bella, she sees Sol as a Shibito and calls Melissa to hurry. After she finds Bella, they both get out of the hospital safely. They get into a car and drive away. A few moments later, they accidently hit the Maggot Shibito and crash. They hurry out of the car, where the Maggot Shibito is trapped on the other side. The Maggot Shibito then tries to kill them with a dead tree, nearly crushing them only to find that their feet are stuck, Melissa manages to get her foot out of the tree, but Bella's having trouble getting her foot out. So Melissa knocks over the oil cans to make the Maggot Shibito take it's eye off of Bella, and onto herself. But when she does this, the Maggot Shibito grabs Melissa, she sacrifices her life to save Bella, who is now free and watches in horror as her mom reaches for her lighter and sets the oil on flames, burning her and the Maggot Shibito. She then says her last words to her while she's still human, "I love you Bella, RUN!" Bella runs to safety in a house and falls asleep. But when she wakes up, she finds that a Shibito family have taken the house. Once Bella goes upstairs and hides in the cabinet, a Shibito gets the key in the same room and opens the door you need to get in. The same Shibito goes back in the room, and puts the key down. Bella grabs the key and quiety goes out the window. Bella then leaves the house by jumping off the roof to where she can hear her mother, Melissa, though she is a shibito. Shocked, Bella runs for a place to hide, and finds the key you need to open the door. She opens the door and runs to safety until sunrise. Bella then overhears Amana, who has magically made Howard become unconscious and kidnaps Miyako. Moments later she meets Seigo Saiga, the doctor of the Saiga hospital. When Seigo finds an unconscious Howard, he, along with Howard and Bella go to the hospital for safety. When Howard wakes up, he finds Bella with him. Shockingly, Seigo is "experimenting" with a shibito, to which Howard calls him sick with Bella fainting over the sight. They both try to find The sacrifical place where Miyako is. Bella then sees her father and goes running to him. She makes it halfway to Sam were she disappears when the roof falls down. She is then seen running away from some spider shibitos at the top of a small roof. She is seen traped because shibito Sol is in her way. Her mom Melissa (now a Maggot shibito) regains her human memory and fight Sol to save Bella's life. Though the three of them including Sam fall into a time vortex. Sam returns back to 1976 where the landslide took place. Bella though goes back to the 600's. It is unknown where Melissa and Sol went. Bella is then seen eating a god (from starvation) and is cursed with immortality, making her Amana in the future. After that, she can no longer recall any memories of when she was younger. As an amnesiac, in the first timeline she doesn't know about what she did. Though as the big storm came she recalls her memories, making her the antagonist. Since Bella is only a child she is incapable of fighting any form of Shibito. If she is caught she cowers in front of the Shibito, but it is the same as getting killed. Bella constantly must sneak her way around all Shibito. Bella 3.jpg Bella 2.jpg Bella 5.jpg|running away sam 3.jpg bella 7.jpg|Bella hiding from shibito nurse bella8.jpg|Bella in the background Bella 9.jpg|Bella using the vision power. bella255.jpg Trivia: *Somehow after we saw Bella a shibito, she is later seen as brain shibito *Bella is 10 years old, so she was born in 1997 *As her parents are divorced, she stays with her father * Her grandmother (Sam's mom) recently died